Beso de la muerte
by Kanelogui
Summary: -basado en el capitulo final- Sentimientos ocultos, quizá correspondidos, y un amor prohibido.


**Hola me reporto con un fic un tanto... ni yo me la creo xd**

**Acabo de terminar de ver Kuroshitsuji y... me ha dejado impactada la verdad xd**

**Aviso que no me gusta el yaoi ._. o sea, no tengo nada en contra de los gays ni nada, pero para mis gustos en anime, manga, series, etc., no gusta el yaoi xd y no me pregunten porque lo escribi, simplemente lo hice ._.**

**Si les gusta bien ^^ si no... pues ya saben porque xd espero sea la primera, ultima y unica vez en mi vida que escriba algo asi ._. (aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no lo sera xd) eeeen fin, disfruten ^^ o lo que sea:p**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un demonio? ¿Podrías pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría traer? ¿Sería todo felicidad y amor esparcido como miel sobre hojuelas? ¿Acaso todo vendría sobre bandeja de plata adornado con pétalos de rosa? Piénsalo de nuevo, hablamos sobre un demonio, enemigo declarado de los ángeles. ¿Hay algún motivo para mencionar a los ángeles aquí? Pues sí que la hay.

Al joven conde Phantomhive le quedan pocas horas de vida, él mismo lo sabe. Su leal mayordomo ha vuelto ha su lado para protegerlo y hacer que cumpla su objetivo principal. Ahora mismo se encuentran el demonio y el ángel luchando a muerte sobre un edificio que se desmorona poco a poco conforme las llamas ardientes van devorando todo a su paso sobre la "impura" ciudad de Londres.

Las palabras para describir lo que Ciel Phantomhive sentía hacia Sebastian son un tanto rebuscadas, así que lo pondré de la manera más simple: admiración, respeto, cariño... ¿amor? No, imposible, ¿un humano enamorado de un demonio? y más aún, ¡el demonio piensa levarse su alma! ¿cómo puede ser esto posible?

Sólo basta con observar la forma en que lo mira, y esa manera tan despreocupada de preocuparse por él. Hay que admitirlo, le encantaba estar junto a él, estar en sus brazos, dejar que lo arropara todas las noches. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el débil humano sucumbiera ante sus encantos.

Por otro lado, Sebastian tenía otros problemas y uno de esos era ese latoso ángel, esa latosa Ángela. El shinigami, como sea, podía deshacerse de él fácilmente, pero un ángel era una cosa muy distinta.

También era muy seguro que Ángela hubiera tratado de convencer con su belleza al demonio, y así lograr que se uniera a ella, logrando una especie de "purificación", pero como todos sospechamos, él la rechazó.

Entonces sólo nos queda el leal guardián de la reina, el ex-leal guardián de la reina, o ni siquiera debería ser llamado leal, él mismo lo dijo. Si bien era cierto que Sebastian se llevaría el alma del mocoso, eso no significaba que tuviera un cierto aprecio hacia él. Le encantaba el modo en que pensaba, calculando cuidadosamente cada movimiento, utilizando cada pieza a su favor, era interesante ya que no era como otros humanos. Sabía lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento, y la humillación, y planeaba vengarse del maldito responsable de tal aberración. Simplemente interesante.

Entonces, suponiendo, si un humano puede enamorarse de un demonio, ¿un demonio podrá enamorarse de un humano?

Ciel Phantomhive, sólo le quedan unos minutos. Sebastian lo conduce hasta su muerte. En el mar de recuerdos, Sebastian recuerda la fotografía de su Bocchan, en la cual aparece el ser vivo más preciado para él. La duda ha quedado en si Sebastian era la persona más preciada para Ciel o para Pluto. Obviamente ha asumido que era Ciel, y es verdad. El simple mayordomo es, o fue, un ser vivo, y a lo largo del tiempo, se ha convertido en alguien muy preciado para Ciel, se convirtió básicamente en su familia, en la única persona a la cual podría dejar a su cuidado su vida, incluso su alma, pero esta ya le había sido vendida.

Se queda inmóvil, esperando a que el demonio arranque el alma de su cuerpo. Pide que sea lo más doloroso posible. Sebastian admira eso, pues el Ciel que conoce, conoció, seguía ahí, y moriría, ya había muerto, de una manera tan digna para él. Sí, definitivamente admiraba eso de él, admiraba que mantuviera su honor, después de haberlo perdido de una forma tan humillante.

Sería su última oportunidad, después ya no existiría nada del conde Phantomhive. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, y a pesar de ceer que no era lo correcto, que de alguna manera mancharía su muerte, lo hizo. El beso que selló la muerte del conde Ciel Phantomhive, el beso que lo mandó al infierno, el amor que lo encadenó a su propia perdición.


End file.
